Un jour, une rencontre
by homnorak
Summary: Rencontre hypothétique entre le narrateur et Actarus.


L'idée a germé suite à un presque défi sur un forum avec le thème "Et si Actarus débarquait parmi nous..." et qui doit raconter une hypothétique rencontre entre lui et le narrateur.

* * *

Le paysage qui s'étend sous mes yeux remonte en moi un flot de souvenirs du passé. Quelques nuits plus tôt, un étrange rêve m'a réveillé en sursaut. S'en est suivi un besoin impératif de me rendre à l'aéroport et de prendre un billet d'avion pour Tokyo pour guetter un événement mystérieux.

Vingt ans auparavant, mes parents m'avaient offert un voyage autour de la Terre. Partie avec des amies, nous avons bourlingué sur tous les continents à la découverte des peuples et de leur civilisation, une année riche qui clôturait nos cinq années d'études en anthropologie et archéologie.

Lors de notre passage au Japon, nous avions décidé d'explorer la chaîne du Yatsugatake, appelée aussi les Alpes japonaises dont faisait partie le plus célèbre volcan qui dominait la Capitale nippone.

Un après-midi, je laissai mes compagnes au gite et partis me balader à cheval. Une force imaginaire me poussait vers la cascade que j'entendais au loin. J'avançais prudemment à travers le chemin à peine dessiné dans la forêt d'arbres centenaires, mes oreilles à l'écoute du chant des oiseaux. Je fus interrompue dans ma méditation par un hennissement. Je descendis de mon cheval pour m'approcher vers la rivière en contre-bas. Un bel étalon blanc broutait l'herbe près d'un arbre protégeant un homme assis, les épaules basses, les mains sur le visage.

Mon cœur se déchira devant la souffrance qui transparaissait dans le maintien de cet inconnu. Il gémissait et murmurait des paroles que je ne comprenais pas à cette distance. J'attachai l'animal autour d'un tronc et marchai en silence, attentive aux brindilles sous mes pieds. Je ne voulais pas le déranger mais en même temps, je ressentais un besoin impérieux de le réconforter.

Ce n'était pas de la pitié seulement un sentiment de protection venu du fond de mon cœur.

Je m'accroupis près de lui. Je ne reconnaissais pas la langue qu'il utilisait comme une mélopée. Je ne savais pas comment l'aborder. Perdu dans sa souffrance, il pouvait avoir un geste défensif, voire violent. Je m'allongeai alors dans le prolongement de ses jambes, ma tête près de sa cuisse. J'entendis au loin un hennissement et un autre plus près lui répondre. Je devais m'être assoupie, mon cerveau était embrumé, et mes yeux peinaient à s'ouvrir. Une ombre cacha la lumière du soleil déclinant. Je soulevai une paupière pour découvrir deux prunelles d'un bleu étincelant.

- Bonjour, belle endormie, me dit-il en japonais.

Avant que je retrouve mon vocabulaire nippon, je lui répondis en français. La surprise haussa ses sourcils qu'il avait épais. Je m'assis et nous nous fîmes face.

Laborieusement, je lui demandai enfin dans la langue du soleil levant si je dormais depuis longtemps.

- Je vous regarde dormir depuis au moins une heure.

- Oh, fut la seule exclamation qui sortit de ma bouche. Je suis désolée de m'être imposée ainsi.

Un sourire triste se dessina sur ses lèvres fines.

- Merci de m'avoir laissé à mon chagrin.

- Vous aviez besoin de décharger toute cette souffrance. J'ai été tentée de vous réconforter mais vous n'aviez pas besoin de ça.

- Vous êtes française ?

- Oui, en voyage d'agrément avec des amies. Je les ai laissées à l'hôtel pour découvrir la région. J'avais besoin de solitude. Et vous ?

- Non... enfin, maintenant oui, je peux dire que cette région est mon nouveau foyer depuis un an.

Il se tut et regarda la rivière. Il avait les yeux perdus dans un monde qui lui seul connaissait. Cet homme avait subi une grande perte, sa famille peut-être dans une catastrophe. Je réfléchis à tous les événements des vingt-quatre derniers mois. Je n'arrivais pas à déterminer son origine ni par sa langue ni par son accent. Je le regardai du coin de l'œil. Il avait un port altier naturel. Sous son t-shirt, aux manches longues, trop large sur ses épaules, je devinais une musculature qui n'attendait plus qu'à reprendre sa place. Ses mains qu'il avait croisées sur ses genoux repliés étaient longues de même que ses doigts qu'il avait fins. Il avait déchaussé ses pieds et remonté le bas de son pantalon. Je vis une marque rouge d'une ancienne cicatrice sur chacune de ses chevilles. En prêtant attention, je remarquai la même autour de ses poignets. Mon dieu, cet homme avait été torturé. Venait-il du Vietnam ou du Cambodge ? Ou d'une de ces régions en guerre? Il était si jeune, à peine plus âgé que moi. Il surprit mon regard et cacha ses cicatrices.

- Ce décor me rappelle mon pays natal, m'avoua-t-il soudain. J'aime venir ici.

- Voulez-vous en parler ? osai-je lui demander. Je ne suis qu'une inconnue, une étrangère. Demain, nous ne nous reverrons plus...

Interloqué, il plongea ses yeux bleus dans les miens.

- Je ne sais pas... commença-t-il.

- Excusez-moi, l'interrompis-je. Je ne devrais pas m'immiscer dans votre intimité.

Il prit mes mains entre les siennes.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça... je..., il hésita longuement avant de reprendre. Je me sens bien auprès de vous. Juste votre présence, tout à l'heure, m'a rassuré. Mais je...

Je dégageai une main et lui caressai le visage, déplaçant une mèche de cheveux de son front. Sa texture était douce et je pris le temps de la lisser.

- Mon japonais n'est pas d'un bon niveau. Je ne retiendrai pas tout ce que vous me direz. Je vous promets que quoi qu'il arrive, rien de ce que vous me direz ne sortira de ma bouche.

Il passa un doigt sur ma lèvre inférieure. Il s'adossa ensuite contre l'arbre et me fit signe de m'installer entre ses jambes. Il entoura mon ventre de ses bras, tenant mes mains entre les siennes et posa sa tête sur la mienne.

Il resta silencieux pendant de longues minutes. Quand il commença, je sentis les muscles de ses bras se raidir.

- Je viens d'un endroit où la guerre a tout détruit.

Il prévint la première interrogation en serrant si fort mes doigts que j'émis une plainte. Il relâcha et continua.

- Ma pla... mon pays était neutre et en paix. Le gouvernement avait pour tâche principale d'atténuer les tensions générées parmi les voisins. Notre armée n'était pas très puissante par contre, nous étions renommés pour notre avancée technologique. Pour ma naissance, mon père avait commandité la construction d'un robot attelé à une soucoupe en vue de protéger son peuple. Il avait créé un partenariat avec un voisin qui était également puissant dans l'aérospatiale et la robotique. Toutefois, il ne se rendait pas compte de la soif de conquête de son collaborateur et partageait ses plans avec confiance. Mon père pourtant habitué à la politique ne vit rien de la trame que tissait Vega pour s'emparer du pouvoir et par la même occasion du robot...

Je décrochai un peu de son histoire à essayer de situer géographiquement le pays dont il parlait jusqu'à ce qu'un doute s'insinue en moi. Se pourrait-il... ? L'idée saugrenue qui germa dans ma tête accéléra mon pouls. Il se rendit compte de mon émoi et embrassa ma tempe pour me rassurer.

- Je suis un être humain, les mêmes gênes composent mon corps que le tien à quelques différences près.

- Tu es...

- Oui, je viens d'une planète extra-solaire. Je suis le Prince d'Euphor, héritier d'une planète morte... jeta-t-il acerbe.

- Que s'est-il passé avec Vega ?

- Il a lancé l'offensive sur la majorité des planètes de notre nébuleuse, annexant les unes pour exploiter le sous-sol, détruisant celles qui refusaient son joug. Euphor avait une place à part, il voulait le robot pour son combat. Au début, il essaya d'amener mon père à ses idées en proposant sa fille en mariage. Mais il était trop impatient et décida de faire main basse et sur le robot et sur les sous-sols riches en minerais, de manière expéditive. Il rencontra néanmoins une certaine résistance de la part de la jeunesse et dû employer des armes tellement puissantes qu'elles contaminèrent l'atmosphère tuant petit à petit l'oxygène, la végétation, les animaux. Ils m'ont capturé car j'étais le seul à pouvoir utiliser Goldorak, le robot. Malgré les tortures, j'ai gardé le silence et grâce à mes compagnons, j'ai pu m'échapper et fuir la planète avec l'objet de sa convoitise.

- Et tu as atterri ici.

- Oui. Je vis incognito quelque part dans la région.

Le silence s'installa entre nous. Un monde jusque-là inaccessible voir imaginaire s'ouvrait à moi. Il me fallut du temps pour assimiler tout cela. La nuit envahissait le paradis dans lequel nous étions si bien ensemble. Nous restâmes enlacés, rassurés par la présence l'un de l'autre. Nous ne nous connaissions pas, nous n'avions pas partagé notre prénom mais nous étions bien. Enfin, l'heure de se quitter arriva. Nous reprîmes nos chevaux et d'un commun accord sans qu'une parole ne se soit échangée, nous empruntâmes des chemins différents, sans un regard en arrière.

Aujourd'hui, une force irrésistible me ramène en ce lieu. Je ne sais pourquoi. J'avais suivi de loin les combats de Goldorak face aux envahisseurs extraterrestres. Cela se passait loin et ne semblait pas atteindre les pays autre que le Japon. Il était difficile à l'époque d'avoir une information fiable. Je respectais sa promesse et je ne fis aucune démarche pour le rencontrer à nouveau. Et puis, un jour, plus rien. C'était comme si cette menace n'avait jamais existé.

Pourquoi vingt ans après, un appel silencieux me fait parcourir le globe pour revenir ici ?

J'attache mon cheval à un arbre et me penche vers la rivière pour me rafraichir. Je me retourne au bruit d'un hennissement dans mon dos. Il est là, perché sur son cheval, toujours aussi majestueux. Ses yeux étincelle sous la lumière du soleil. Il a peu changé si ce n'est une assurance qu'il n'avait pas à l'époque. Il descend d'un bond et s'approche de moi en de longues enjambées.

- Nous revoilà face à face, me dit-il en français.

Je souris en entendant ma langue.

- Bonjour. Je suis heureuse de te revoir.

Il hoche la tête, les yeux pétillants de bonheur.

- Je n'ai pas oublié. Merci d'être venue.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour te remercier des quelques heures que tu as partagées avec moi.

- Que... que s'est-il passé après la guerre ?

- Je suis reparti sur Euphor avec ma sœur, pour la reconstruire.

- Elle a donc survécu à la pollution.

- En partie, oui. Nous avons mis plus de quinze ans à stabiliser l'oxygène. Je suis revenu sur Terre pour chercher...

Il passe la main dans ses cheveux, gêné. J'esquisse un sourire. Je me souviens alors de la patrouille qui l'accompagnait. En plus de sa sœur, il y avait un garçon et une fille. Je cherche au fond de ma mémoire leur prénom... Kôji et Hikaru.

- Hikaru sera la prochaine reine d'Euphor ? demandé-je innocemment.

- Oui, souffle-t-il. Je veux t'inviter à mon mariage et peut-être...

Choquée, je le regarde les yeux grands ouverts, devinant à demi-mot ce qu'il cherche à me dire.

- Tu me demandes de...

- Serais-tu intéressée par une exploration intergalactique ?

Je n'ai plus de voix. Cette proposition est tellement subite et tellement tentante.

- Je...

Il pose un doigt sur ma bouche.

- Prends le temps d'y réfléchir. Nous ne repartirons pas avant au moins six mois. Viens maintenant, je t'emmène au Ranch du Bouleau Blanc.

C'est ainsi que j'ai rencontré par deux fois le Prince d'Euphor. Je suis restée à ses côtés, ambassadrice de la Terre et chercheuse des civilisations spatiales.

J'ai tout abandonné pour un rêve devenu réalité.


End file.
